


This wasn't planned

by TheMrsMaria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: You didn't plan on making out with Diego, but here you are, making out with him.





	This wasn't planned

You couldn’t help it. There was something about Diego that you just couldn't help yourself. 

“We shouldn't be doing this,” you said in between kisses.

“We shouldn't but we are” Diego grinned at you.

You were in the academy and you were making out with Diego mothereffing Hargreeves. 

The man the myth the legend. You had seen each other at the gym for a few months and there has been some casual flirting but nothing serious. That all changed when you were walking home and someone tried to mug you.

Diego appeared out of nowhere and saved you.

You weren't quite sure how that situation became this one.

You weren't upset. You were just shocked.

“Diego, people could find us.”

Diego was putting kisses on your neck and collarbone “Let them find us. Let them be jealous that I'm about to bed this beautiful woman and they aren’t”. You could feel yourself turning red.

“You really think I'm beautiful?” you asked as you ran your hand through his hair.

“Y/n you are the most beautiful woman I've seen.” Diego looked at you with an intensity that you've never seen before.

“Diego, let's move to the bed.”

“Deal” Diego growled.

You made sure to lock his bedroom door because while he was fine with people walking in, you weren’t.

Diego was sitting on the bed watching you. You decide to give him a show. You slowly crossed the room removing clothes as you went. By the time you made it to Diego, you were standing in front of him in a black lacy thong and black lacy bra.

“Damn Y/n.” Diego sat there staring at you like he had never seen you before.

“You like?” You turned around and as you did, Diego pulled you down to his lap. He kissed the back of your neck and shoulders as you grinded into his lap.

“Shit, babe” Diego moaned

You stood to face him, “Now now Diego this isn’t fair. I'm standing here like this and you are fully dressed.”

Diego groaned as he started to get undressed. 

“Hey now. Do it slowly”, you said while you made yourself comfortable on the bed. 

You watched Diego undress and you couldn’t help yourself as you began to touch yourself.

Diego stood there watching you, “Y/n.”

You opened your eyes to see Diego kneeling on the bed. You opened your legs and Diego settled himself between them and began kissing your neck. You couldn't stop yourself.

“Diego, please”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. “

“As you wish.”  Before you know it, Diego had pulled you so you were on your back and you could feel Diego about to enter you. He was looking at you with a lustful look.

“Please.”

Before you knew it, Diego had entered you and somehow managed to grab your hands and held them above your head. 

This was ever thing you wanted.

“Fuck Y/n”

“Diego, please, harder.”

“Shut Y/n. You feel amazing”

Diego started moving in and out faster.

“Yes, Diego I'm so close.”  
  
Before you knew what was happening Diego managed to bring you to the edge and over the edge. This had to be the best orgasm anyone had ever giving you.

“Diego fuck” you sighed

Diego pulled out and finished on your stomach as you were coming down from your high. 

“Y/N, shit. Sorry.”

You saw something like worry flash across Diego's face, “Diego. It's ok.”

Diego got up and grabbed a shirt and cleaned himself and your stomach off.

“You sure you are ok?” Diego asked while looking for something around the room.

“I am Diego. What are you looking for?” You could t help but smile at him.

“I’m looking for some clothes for you and I’m going to get us some water”

“Diego don’t worry” But before you could finish, he was already out of the door and headed down to the kitchen.

When Diego returned, he set two glasses of water on the bedside table and crawled back into bed with you. He fluffed the pillows and arranged them so that your head was supported.  He lightly rested an arm over you and pulled you in close.

“Y/N, this wasn’t what I had planned but I am very happy this happened,” Diego whispered to your neck causing you to shiver.

“Mmm I'm happy this happened as well.”

You cuddled into him and soon you both were asleep.


End file.
